


All That Matters(Kal)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [6]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Weather, Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Childbirth, Conner(Young Justice), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Significant Other Kon-El | Conner Kent, Guilt, Help, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Kal(90s Superboy), Kal(90s Superboy) delivers Reader's baby, Marriage, Married Couple, Pain, Pregnancy, Showers, Superfamily (DCU), Weather, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Kal(90s Superboy) and Y/N rush to the storm shelter after a tornado warning, but things turn from bad to worse when Y/N go's into labor
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

My husband Kal and I in the shower together before the storm hits. I groan upon feeling a Braxton hicks contraction. Kal, kisses my shoulder. He probably used his vision and knew exactly what was going on with me. 

"I can't wait to see D/N" 

I chuckled sighing "at this rate as big as I am she should be ready pretty soon" 

"you are not big, so the doc said a week. I can hardly wait, though you look super cute pregnant" 

I scoff "are you trying to flatter me" 

He kissed me we parted he touched my chin. 

"is it working?" he asked smirking 

I playfully smack his face. I see the power flicker. Kal, cursed he swiftly washed us off. Before I knew it Kal had me on the bed. I chuckled he gently and kissed my bump where our unborn daughter is inside. He walked to our dresser putting his boxers on. He walked to me holding his t-shirt that I love. He put it on me the power flickered. He sighs deeply.

"oh, don't be ah grouch"

"always keeping me in check" he chuckled "I'm going to go get the flashlight incase we lose--" as if Kal jinxed us the power went out "dammit"

I chuckled "better get that flashlight"

The lightning storm providing moment's of light when the lighting struck. Kal, came in with the flashlight on

"let there be light!" he joked 

I chuckled at his joke. I walked to the dresser and opened my drawer. Kal, shining the light in the drawer. I grabbed my underwear. Kal, wrapped his arm's around me from behind and kissed my neck, his hand cradling my bump and other holding the flashlight. 

"and just what do you think you're doing?" he asked playfully 

"putting on my underwear, what are you doing?" 

"hmm, holding my smoakin' hot ass wife and listening to my baby girl's Heartbeat"

I fondly smile placing my hands on Kal's. He kissed my neck. We both stood their enjoying the tender moment. I hear my phone on the dresser and Kal's we put our phones together

\- tornado warning - 

"shit" he scoffed 

I kiss his cheek he carried me still holding the flashlight. I roll my eye's always so protective. He super-speeded to our storm-shelter. The storm-shelter was concrete floors, walls and ceiling. A room with supplies, food and water to last a few week's. With two lawn chair's. Kal sat me down on the chair. 

"I should have gotten better chair's" he sighs guilt-full

"oh, Kal" I held my husband's hand "it's alright we're together that's what matters" 

He kissed my abdomen. He walked to the generator and pulled the cord. I heard the motor. The lights came on. Kal, sat in the other chair by me. We held each other's hands. He rubbed my hand with his thumb. I inhale sharply feeling a strong contraction 

"honey?!" 

"contraction" I mumbled under my breath 

He offered his other hand I grabbed it. My contraction left me 

"ok I'm okay now" 

"that was five minutes honey, the tornado warning hasn't ended yet" Kal says his breath shaky "L-let's get some stuff just incase" 

"Kal--I'm fine" I stutter under my breath feeling another contraction

"Honey, you're having another contraction, like right now" 

"th-their Braxton H-hicks" 

"stop denying it Y/N D/N is not going to wait" 

I look at my husband's fearful eye's. He kissed me deeply, giving me reassurance we're going to be OK. Hour past with each contraction ensuring our fears that, our daughter is not going to wait. The tornado warning still lingering. Kal, brought towels, and our recliner 

"the recliner really?" 

"I couldn't fit the bed or couch through the entrance" he defended shrugging his shoulders, he continued "plus the lawn chair is not comfortable and don't even try to tell me 'it's fine'" he said offended 

"I know you're trying" I inhaled sharply feeling a strong contraction

Kal, placed the recliner down. He laid a towel on the chair and held another to catch the baby. He came to my side. I breath through my contraction. It stopped I took a relieving breath. 

"let's get you to the recliner before another contraction starts" 

I nodded, Kal helped me stand. I suddenly feel the urge to pee. I grabbed my husband's shoulders. 

I gasp "I gotta go to the bathroom, Kal" 

"honey I don't--" water gushed out of me "is that you're water breaking" Kal frantically asked 

"no that's my pee stupid! Yes it's my damn water breaking" 

Kal's body rigid in shock, he carefully carried me. He sat me on the recliner. It was surprisingly comfortable. Kal, carefully reclined the chair. He cut my shirt off with his, heat vision. I sat there completely exposed. Honestly if anyone was going to do this, I'm glad it's my husband. Kal, carefully moved my knees upward bending them. 

I groaned in exhaustion "were going to need a new recliner after this" I joked to add humor in our very difficult situation 

Kal, snorted in laughter at my joke 

"this shouldn't be too hard Pa delivered Jon" Kal confidently said though I could hear his worry 

I gasp feeling another contraction. He held my hands and kissed my abdomen 

"she's almost there don't push yet. Just keep breathing" his voice soothing 

I nodded breathing through my contraction. Thankfully my paranoid husband had read every single book on pregnancy and childbirth. Kal, fondly looks at me. I touch his cheek. He kissed the palm of my hand. I feel a burning sensation. I screamed in pain. 

"push Y/N, keep pushing and don't forget to keep breathing" He coached "she's crowning it's OK" he reassured 

“uuuugggghhhhh!! Argh! K-Kal, make it stop!!" I beg tears falling down my face


	2. Chapter 2

"I know I'm so sorry" his voice brittle I wanted to tell him it's OK, but my contraction is too painful to allow me to say anything 

He speaks softly "she's almost there honey just one big push and her head will out. We're almost there" 

"Kal!!" I gasped in desperation

My eyes shut and head laid back in pain as I pushed the baby's head the rest of the way out. 

"I see her head Y/N breath take a moment to relax" 

Nothing compares to the pain I'm feeling right now. Kal kisses my thigh and then knee. 

"on the next contraction I want to bear down and push Hon it's almost over" he says softly 

I nodded as my next contraction I pushed with what was left of my strength. I then felt relief I look seeing my infant daughter. She began to cry. Kal gasped in shock and awe. He wrapped her in the towel 

"she's here, Y/N she's really here!" 

He placed her on my chest. I sobbed Kal kisses my cheek. He began crying with laughter. He kissed my neck. Sweat and tears rolling down my face.

"you did amazing, baby"

We look at each other with adoration. He kissed me. The after birth soon came out. Kal, used his heat vision to cut the umbilical cord. Our daughter's crying stopped as I nursed her. Kal, lips trembled he kissed her face

"I'm so fucking sorry it happened like this"

"oh, Kal" my voice brittle "look at her" he looks at D/N "she is OK I'm ok. I couldn't trust anyone else to ensure that we're OK. You are her daddy I know you did everything you could have possibly done" 

"but Y/N--" I cut him off 

"don't apologize for this, you kept us safe" 

"I love you" he says with adoration 

He kissed my head afterwards the tornado warning had been over with a hour ago. Kal, carried us to our bedroom. He cleaned our daughter as I took a shower. 

Kal's P. O. V 

With my baby girl cleaned. I carry her to the bed. I laid her down and grabbed the diaper bag. I put on her diaper and onesie. I wrapped her in a blanket. I held her and sat on the bed. I leaned back holding my daughter in the crook of my arm. I looked at my phone, 18 missed calls from my family. I called my Ma knowing she's probably freaking out the most right now. 

-"Kal, sweetheart are you and Y/N OK. We saw the tornado warning and have been trying to get you for hours"

"sorry Ma we're OK I was a, little busy and didn't look at my phone until just now"

-"busy?"

"well I may have a little bit of surprise but promise not to scream"

-"okay I won't"

"you're granddaughter got tired of waiting"

-"Kal did she? Is D/N?"

"in my arm's right now and she's--" Ma, screamed in excitement so loud I had move the phone from my ear. 

Of course she screamed.

-"oh, Kal that's amazing! Oh, how's the mother? How's Y/N?"

"she's good, Ma no worries"

-"oh, Kal you two must be exhausted I'll let you rest but keep me posted on my granddaughter"

"I will Ma"

-"ok, I love you sweetheart and give our love to Y/N and our granddaughter"

"I will, love you too Ma" 

I hung up the Conner called. I sigh deeply in exhaustion. I answered yawning 

-"hey, Kal you sound tired, how's everything going we heard--" he stopped as I groaned 

"about the tornado warning, we're fine Y/N is taking a shower and I'm holding D/N trying to not fall asleep"

-"rough night, ah? How's my niece?" 

"she's good got my hair and Y/N's eye's" I sigh deeply wishing I could have gotten them more proper care

-"you ok?" 

"yeah, I'm fine I just wish thing's could have ended differently than they did. As soon as we heard about the storm I should have taken her to the Med-bay" I sigh 

-"Kal, come on now you did everything you could have possibly done. Don't beat yourself up because she wasn't in a hospital. She had you, Kal that's more than good enough" 

"thanks Conner" 

-"anytime, anyway tell Y/N we love her and my niece"

"will do bro" 

He hung up I hear, footsteps and see my wife wearing a fresh change of clothes. She smiled and kissed me. She looked at D/N with adoration. It's her beautiful smile that takes my breath away and assures me that I did the right thing. That the moment in our storm-shelter happened exactly like it should have. I had my Girl's and that's all that matters


End file.
